


依赖症

by spookyfox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese Language, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:44:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyfox/pseuds/spookyfox
Summary: 旧文。2010年首发于Sherlock（神探夏洛克）华福合同志《演绎不能》。略有修订。





	1. It Actually Is A Childish Feud

迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯在十五岁的时候意识到是时候让他的弟弟开始长大了。那时候夏洛克八岁，智力过人，但像所有小孩子一样哥哥粘得紧，什么都听他的，什么都求他帮忙，迈克罗夫特亦如所有长兄一般对弟弟百依百顺。这时候他们父亲恰巧刚刚去世。

即便是年仅八岁，那个孩子也是即将成长为世界知名咨询侦探的天才夏洛克·福尔摩斯。沉浸在巨大悲伤中的母亲和兄长也清醒地认识到， 就如何跟夏洛克解释父亲的去世这一问题，“爹地去了很远很远的地方，所以夏洛克有很长时间都不能看到爹地了”或者“爹地变成了天使/星星在天上看着夏洛克”之类在普通儿童中使用率极高的方案毫无疑问是应该全部排除的。

于是自告奋勇去和弟弟解释家庭变故的迈克罗夫特杵在弟弟卧室房间门外经过了一小时又十五分钟的反复思考后（考虑到迈克罗夫特足以拉高三个街区指数的智商，一小时十五分钟的思考时间是极为罕见的），鼓起勇气来到夏洛克的面前，（貌似）冷静地说出了他利用目前可用的全部精力和智慧，经过反复斟酌、精心揣摩，（迈克罗夫特认为）最适合跟他的天才弟弟解释目前情况的一句话:

“夏洛克，爹地死了。”

客观上来说，八岁的夏洛克已经拥有足够的能力科学地理解发生了什么事情，至少从字面意义上来说，他明白。医学上死亡分为两种，心脏死亡和脑死亡，现代医学更倾向于后一种，包括脑干在内的全脑功能丧失的不可逆转的状态。从各种意义上来说，爹地死了。夏洛克明白这意味着他以后要和妈咪、哥哥一起生活，再也没有爹地。

但十五岁的迈克罗夫特明白这远远不够。

*

生活还是要继续，而且对于孩子来说，一些近在眼前的事情总会显得更为重要，比如夏洛克盘子里的鹰嘴豆。

趁母亲不注意的时候，夏洛克照例把一些鹰嘴豆舀进了迈克罗夫特的盘子。以前他总是这么做的，避开父母的眼睛，把最不爱吃的鹰嘴豆分批偷渡给迈克罗夫特，而哥哥也会乐意地帮他悄悄吃掉全部豆子，有时候还把自己的鱼分给他。

但这次迈克罗夫特做了一件他以前从未做过的事情，他用勺子盛起那些新加入的鹰嘴豆（甚至捎带了点儿是自己的）并将它们放回夏洛克的盘子。

夏洛克睁大眼睛惊讶地看着他的哥哥，而哥哥尽量不去直视弟弟的目光，只是低头继续吃盘子里的卷心菜。

夏洛克拿起勺子，重新把鹰嘴豆舀到哥哥的盘子里，迈克罗夫特则又一次把它们放回去。夏洛克固执地又一次重复了刚才的动作，仍然得到相同的回应。

夏洛克彻底感到了迷惑不解，因为他的记忆中哥哥从未拒绝过他的要求。他抱着最后的希望，低声地恳求着他的哥哥：“迈克罗夫特，帮我吃掉那些豆子。”

“不，夏洛克，从今以后你要自己吃掉鹰嘴豆，我不会再帮你了。” 迈克罗夫特深吸了一口气，语气坚决却又暗暗盼望着自己没有表现得太过冷酷无情，“你得学会自己完成一些事情，亲爱的弟弟。”夏洛克对此没有答话，他只是瞪着迈克罗夫特看了很长时间，然后慢吞吞地拖过自己的餐盘，抓起勺子，不太情愿却终于开始吃里面的鹰嘴豆。

事实证明，这一次迈克罗夫特对弟弟的教育颇有成效，夏洛克确实不再事事求助哥哥了；但负面效果也是明显的，因为自此以后夏洛克事事都不再求助哥哥了。


	2. You Probably Want to Shut Up Now

实验室里的各种器材总是夏洛克的挚爱。化学院的、医学院的，那些精巧、透明、泛着金属光泽的冰冷仪器在他眼中看来几乎等同于意大利小提琴般的优雅——成排的量杯、培养皿、滴管、烧瓶、试管，还有——

夏洛克用修长灵巧的手指熟练地抓起盒子里的注射器和和药水瓶。他将针头扎进橡胶塞，把药水抽进针管，手指轻敲后又略略推出来一些。金属针突破表皮的防卫刺进血管（手臂上的皮肤因此微微凸起），他安静注视着，缓缓推动注射器，待到液体全部进入身体后再拔出，整个过程不到半分钟。

他颤抖地、深深地吸了一口气，将身体沉进沙发。

*

伦敦这个城市能做的事情永远只有下雨，下雨，下雨。车厢内充满着淡淡的皮革味儿，由于空调的缘故温度稍高，半开的窗子雾蒙蒙地泛着灰色。

无聊。

夏洛克已经等了一个多小时了。如果不是因为迈克罗夫特替他花了一大笔保释金并且夏洛克（尽管乐于和哥哥长期斗智斗勇，但）终究并非忘恩负义之徒，他绝不会坐在这该死的高级轿车里等上这么长时间。

他无动于衷地看着迈克罗夫特冒雨走出了苏格兰场的大门，却并没有撑开他从不离手的黑色长柄伞。他走到车门旁边的时候犹豫了一下， 最后还是拉开前门坐进了副驾驶的位置。

“是什么让你耽搁了这么久？”夏洛克干巴巴地问。

让迈克罗夫特耽搁了这么久的是刑侦组的的探长雷斯垂德。如果将他刚才和迈克罗夫特 说的一番话撮要删繁，那么中心思想主要可以概括为两点：一，夏洛克·福尔摩斯 是个不可多得的天才；二，夏洛克·福尔摩斯 是个十足的小混蛋。迈克罗夫特飞速地考虑了一下，决定进一步略过细节（？）抓住重点，于是他回答：

“重案组的雷斯垂德探长赞美了你的天赋。”

夏洛克略有些惊讶地往前视镜里看了一眼——发现迈克罗夫特 的脸色没有任何不平常之处——这个答案是他（极为罕见地）没有想到的。他沉默下来。

*

夏洛克向来习惯于别人形容他为“神经病”“怪胎”“疯子”“神神叨叨”或其他一系列通常具有贬义倾向的形容词。他觉得这很好，因为他并不期待更不擅长应对他人的赞美。世人永远无法跟上他的思维（也许迈克罗夫特除外，但夏洛克总是能不见他就不见），他们的脑子就像是过时的硬盘，速度慢得令人发指，并且毫无进步之希望。夏洛克·福尔摩斯，聪明、孤独、鹤立鸡群；并无优越可言，着实让人抓狂。

他甚至无法找份工作，因为他无法忍受在任何一个比他愚蠢的人手下工作，而他碰巧不像兄长那样具有屈尊的美德。大学毕业后的无所事事让他无聊得快疯了，大脑无法停止运作然而事实上又无事可做——就像车轮高速空转，时间一长就会因过热发生危险。

他并不确定他有多喜欢注射药物后的身体感受，头晕、恶心、四肢无力，还有一些莫名其妙的生理反应（他对此十分厌恶），幻觉让他觉得缺乏控制全局的能力，他的医学知识和理智还告诉他药物对身体的巨大伤害——但将所有负面影响踩在脚下的是中枢神经的兴奋，大脑充实 （尽管仅仅是虚妄的充实），不再无聊。夏洛克愿意做任何事，让自己从这巨大的绝望中解脱。

而且那些金灿灿的、在他头顶不停旋转的小光圈儿看上去还挺美的。

*

雷斯垂德的一次来访打断了夏洛克对小光圈儿的持续欣赏。那位苏格兰场的探长凭着自己半辈子警探生涯积累下来的经验一眼看出那个集天才和混蛋特质为一体的年轻人并不买他哥哥的帐，所以他自作主张地跳过了迈克罗夫特·福尔摩斯（让MI6什么的见鬼去吧，名片上的头衔可能会唬住苏格兰场的菜鸟，但绝不是一个在刑侦部门蹚了二十多年浑水的老手），直接把车开到了夏洛克公寓的楼下。

探长把一个卷宗丢给夏洛克，四个月前的案子，蓄意谋杀的痕迹非常明显，但由于迟迟找不到凶手，已经作为悬案处理。夏洛克读着案卷，眼睛灼灼发亮。

“凶器是关键，但这里的线索不够，我必须看到实物。”

“我可以突破一切苏格兰场的规则让你看，但我也有底线，我绝不接受一个有案底的人帮我查案。”

“我已经有案底了。”

“你没有，”探长笑了笑，从口袋里掏出一张纸条递给夏洛克，上面有一个地址，“如果你能在这里拿到一张戒断证明并带着它来见我的话。”

夏洛克看看那张纸，又看看那个案卷，有什么东西在他心里升起来了。雷斯垂德站在日光灯下，看着对面瘦高个儿年轻人的眼睛，那里头仿佛点了一把火，火光清晰地折射出来。于是探长知道自己今晚做了件对的事情。


	3. When I Say Friend

蒂亚戈·山缪尔，男性，五十四岁，来自南美，从未想到会成为伦敦大名鼎鼎的咨询侦探夏洛克·福尔摩斯的朋友，而且还是在死后。夏洛克在巴兹实验室里对他（的头骨）一见钟情，在向莫莉献了五分钟左右的殷勤后，成功地把他揣进挎包带了回家。

雷斯垂德轻咳了一声，拍拍夏洛克的肩膀。

“不介意我问问的话，这是什么?”他指着夏洛克手里拿着的那个近似球状的物体，他的部下已经偷看那玩意窃窃私语很长时间了。

“你这么问可真失礼。”夏洛克挑了一下眉毛，“这是我的朋友， 你应该问‘这是谁’，而不是‘这是什么’。”

“好吧，如果不介意我问问的话，可否向我介绍一下你的朋友？”

“嗯……你可以叫他头骨先生。”

“很抱歉，头骨先生，这儿是案发现场，我们不允许普通市民随便出入。”

“他跟我一起来的，是我的助手，”夏洛克煞有介事地说，“我大声推理的时候喜欢有人听着。”

探长又咳了一声，部下们已经开始笑出声了，他多少有点尴尬。他相信如果不是自己的职位和威信在中间挡着，他们早就把夏洛克轰出去了。

夏洛克不理会那些嗤笑声，并且用“你不让我和头骨先生说话我就不告诉你真正的作案时间是什么时候”的眼神盯着雷斯垂德看。

就像从前以及后来的很多次那样，探长屈服了，他摆摆手让夏洛克继续，回头丢给手下一个“都给我该干嘛干嘛去”的眼神。下一次迈克罗夫特给他打电话询问弟弟现状的时候，他是应该说“夏洛克快变成精神病了”呢，还是“夏洛克交到了一个新朋友”？探长不禁想道。

有那么一段时间雷斯垂德把夏洛克盯得很紧，倒不是因为他后头老跟了一位啰哩八嗦还喜欢把事情高度戏剧化的福尔摩斯家长子，而是他真的担心夏洛克。夏洛克的年纪比雷斯垂德小了足有十五岁（并且探长经常感觉对方的心理年龄比他小上二十五岁，简直可以当他的儿子），探长本着一种挽救失足青年的精神高度关心了夏洛克 一阵，因为他见过太多的失足青年一错再错。

但雷斯垂德很快发现他自己才大错特错，夏洛克从来就不是什么失足青年，他甚至不是他声称的高功能反社会人格（即使他更爱对着头骨而不是活人讲话）。夏洛克对自己的内心知之甚详，出乎探长的意料，甚至让他有点儿悲伤。

*

夏洛克坐在沙发上看着头骨先生已经很久了。可能因为盯的时间过长，头骨先生的体积跟平时相比膨胀了不少，都快有一个篮球那么大了，从眼眶的位置望进去极具有空间感。他甚至开始幻想如果自己变成了火柴大的小人儿，呆在里面也许挺舒服的。

他无聊。一个案子刚刚结束，下一个还没有来。房东建议他“年轻人该出去找点儿乐子，或者跟朋友参加参加社交活动”。他认真地考虑了这个建议，鉴于他暂时没什么乐子可找（当然是案件，不然你以为是什么？），所以他决定进行后一项。

头骨先生是个极好的交往对象。你可以对他喋喋不休，也可以对他沉默不语，你可以把他留在家里，让他呆在客厅或厨房，带他出门或者上厕所。他安静而耐心，从不抱怨，从不嘲笑——却也从不回应，这可能是他唯一的缺点。但夏洛克觉得这没关系，他打心眼儿里觉得他打着唐人街的灯笼逛遍全伦敦也找不着这么一个好朋友了。

有的时候夏洛克睡觉也把头骨放在床头柜上，更多的时候他直接就在沙发上睡了，头骨先生就在他旁边。

如果能有人读出一枚头骨的梦境，那么这一枚一定是他们所见识过的梦境最为丰富的一个，或者还带了点恐怖主义，因为那里面充满了计划周全的谋杀、逻辑严密的推理、白晃晃的医院停尸间，还有一些冷冰冰的寂寞。


	4. John, John Watson

巴兹医学院临床系教授麦克·斯坦福绝对是这世上少有的老好人之一，其证据之一便是对于某位让人时刻抓狂的著名人物、他医学院的同学兼老友约翰·华生的现任室友，他也只不过和蔼地加以评论“他就是那个样子”。然而华生医生从来就不是什么老好人，他性格果敢，富有原则，数年的军旅生涯还给他增添了几分雷厉风行的气质。他唯一能给予极大耐心的对象是他的病患，以及现在（不知为何）新增的对象，夏洛克福尔摩斯。

但无论如何这耐心终究有限。

*

“看在耶稣的份儿上，夏洛克！”约翰怒气冲冲地对抱着弦乐器窝在沙发里的侦探说，“整整三个小时，我觉得我家里养了只没有节育并且处在发情期的猫。请问你要什么时候停止折磨你可怜的小提琴和我可怜的耳朵？”

医生的怒气让夏洛克不得不从他宝贵的思考中拨冗，抬起眼来瞅了瞅。医生毫不妥协地抬着下巴颏儿，皱着眉头望向夏洛克，这让后者在心里默默叹了口气，并且从沙发里站了起来，开始挥动他的琴弓。

夏洛克在演奏的间隙偷瞄了约翰一眼，医生站在房间中央，眉头逐渐放松下来，表情比先前柔和得多。夏洛克心中颇有些自得，但他很快让自己更专注于演奏。

一曲结束后他重新倒回沙发，听见医生的脚步向楼梯移动，又停了下来，这就是医生的优点——不论有意无意，他总是这么坦率。

“《泰伊斯的冥想曲》，来自马斯奈的歌剧。”侦探抢在医生开口询问前说，“我不介意你在博客上加上我‘对古典音乐略有所知’。还有你太麻烦了，头骨先生从来不嫌我拉琴难听。”

“如果你把之前的那个叫做拉琴的话——以及如果你这么想念头骨先生， 大可以把他捡回来让他跟你分摊房租。”

夏洛克不必看也猜到医生正在冲他翻白眼。伟大的侦探阁下不管是把人惹恼还是哄人高兴，都同样轻而易举。事实上如果夏洛克愿意，他可以变得十分讨人喜欢——比如他又想从莫莉那里骗点儿人体器官实验材料时候，只可惜通常情况下他绝不肯为这种无趣的小事费心。

医生曾有一次忍不住问雷斯垂德探长，当初是怎么让夏洛克参与到案子里来的。他知道夏洛克绝不会主动上门，可也想不出是什么理由让苏格兰场去接近夏洛克，除非他们疯了（就像约翰自己）。

“缉毒组突发搜查。”雷斯垂德言简意赅。“他因为窝藏和交易毒品的嫌疑被拘留了，掌握的证据不多但他那时候确实上了瘾。他被带到局里问话，我跟他只是碰巧在大门口遇上，我的手下押了一个嫌疑人，夏洛克走过他身边的时候看了他两眼，就告诉我他把凶器藏在哪里了，而那正是整个案子的关键。我以为他们认识，夏洛克说不是，还跟我说了一大通他推理的过程，从嫌疑人的袖口什么的，精彩极了，我当警察二十多年也从未见过。”他停下来看着医生。“但你知道，我不能当他的面这样说。”

“为什么？”

“夏洛克就像个孩子，有时候你可以鼓励他做这做那，有时候你不能，我通常是站在不能的那个立场上的，虽然这并不妨碍我认为他我这辈子见过的最了不起的人之一。”雷斯垂德的表情像是在回忆什么有意思的事情，对约翰 笑了笑，“他有过糟透了的时候，但即便是那个时候他也没有恶意。你真该问问他为什么嗑药，答案会让你吃一惊的。夏洛克还不够好，我没法让他更好了，但你可以。让他变成一个好人， 华生医生。”

为什么是我？这是约翰脑子里冒出来的第一个想法。

*

夏洛克这会儿火气很大，因为他觉得那帮愚蠢的、屡教不改的警察只会毫无作为外加破坏现场，并且安德森又一次和他针锋相对。战火不出意料地迅速升级。探长尽力阻止他们幼稚的人身攻击，但明显作用不大。

安德森最终忍不住爆发起来。“少在我面前装清高了，你不过就是个变态精神病，我知道你总有一天还会犯事儿。我看你挺向往堕落的生活的，别以为探长销了你的案底，你那点儿小历史就能瞒天过海。嗑药挺爽的是吧？下一次是什么，杀人狂弗莱德还是开膛手杰克？”

这话有点过火了，整个房间一下子沉默下来，一向帮着安德森说话的唐纳万警官都闭了嘴。

“安德森，我认为你最好干你的事儿去。”雷斯垂德赶在夏洛克回嘴之前见缝插针缓和气氛，“我们还有一打证物没有调查。夏洛克，你刚才说的漏洞是什么？”

“我想你最好道歉。”

约翰突然在一片安静中大声说道。所有人的视线不约而同地转向了医生，没错，约翰·华生医生，矮个子，老跟着夏洛克跑来跑去的那个。他什么时候当众发表过意见来着？

“什么？”安德森似乎也没搞清楚状况。

“我说你最好道歉。”约翰一字一句地重复了一遍，他感到人人都在看他，夏洛克也是。医生尽力压下怒火，但不太成功。他并非第一次听到别人对夏洛克肆意评价，所以他甚至无法判断这突如其来的怒火因何产生，但现在他满脑子想的只有维护夏洛克。

“字面意思。以及，我觉得你最好认识到，如果夏洛克愿意拿犯罪当消遣，你们苏格兰场从上到下早就卷铺盖回老家了。还有别再拿他嗑药说事儿，他从没堕落过，他只是曾经很痛苦，但他从没想过要伤害任何人。闭上你的嘴，先生，别说得像你什么都知道一样！”最后一句几乎是在吼了。

约翰·华生医生什么时候看上去那么高大来着?

*

在回贝克街的路上，医生和侦探都闭口不语。出租车内的空气安静得让约翰开始反省自己刚才是不是太冲动了，这样当众替他的室友出头，就连夏洛克的表情看上去都吃了一惊。他拿不准夏洛克怎么想，通常来说人们是不会反感别人维护他们的，但鉴于对方是把全世界都不放在眼里的夏洛克·福尔摩斯，谁知道这样会不会伤害了他的自尊心？

就在约翰已经开始寻思要不要干脆找个机会跟夏洛克道歉的时候，车停了。夏洛克掏钱付了车费，约翰一边琢磨着回家怎么开口，一边准备下车，这时候他觉得自己的右手被握了一下。

这时候当然只有一个人能握到医生的手。那一握短促却很有力，甚至还隔着侦探常戴的那副皮手套，但医生清晰地感到有一股热度传了过来。夏洛克并没有看医生，他飞快地结束了那个动作，随即转身下车，伴着大跨步的动作，衣摆在深夜的风里飘动起来。约翰不自觉地笑了，他迈出车门紧跟上去。

现在医生隐约有些明白那个人为什么会是自己；而他所能够清晰了解的一件事情是，夏洛克不会再想念他的头骨先生了。

END


End file.
